1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera system capable of mutually transmitting a data between a digital camera and a peripheral.
2. Description of Related Art
It has been requested that a user wants to use an image shot by a digital camera as a character of a game or a waiting frame of a cellular phone. A game machine and a cellular phone capable of inputting an image data actually shot by a digital camera as a character have been known. Thereby it can be prevented that a user gets tired of seeing even if the game is usually repeated several times. In a cellular phone also, it becomes possible to change freely a waiting frame in accordance with a user's taste. The LCD display of the cellular phone has the size of about 2 inches, the number of pixels of about several ten thousands pixels, and the number of display color of about several ten thousands colors, which are fewer pixels and colors relative to those of the digital camera. Practically, it has been known that a digital camera that outputs an image data of, for example, 320 by 240 pixels as a waiting frame.
The above-described number of pixels of the image for the waiting frame output from the digital camera is predetermined by the digital camera and cannot be selected in accordance with each cellular phone. It is needless to say that the number of output pixels cannot be selected in response to each kind of game. It may happen such wasteful case that an image data several hundreds times larger than that to be required is transmitted.